Conventional measuring devices are often controlled by use of a screen and an input device, such as a mouse or a touch sensitive surface of the screen. Information is than displayed on this screen. In order to control the measuring device, the user uses the input device to interact with the information displayed on the screen. Since the screen size is limited, also the amount of information, which can be displayed at the same time, is limited. This problem has been partially solved by allowing a switching between different sets of information content on the screen. This though creates a new problem. When switching between different content sets, the information present in the presently not viewed content set is not accessible.
Moreover, the product information “R&S ZNC Vektor-Netzwerkanalysator Solide Performance auf zukunftsweisender Plattform” (R&S ZNC Vector Network Analyzer Solid Performance on Future-Oriented Platform) shows a network analyzer, which uses a display and an input unit for controlling the network analyzer as explained above.
The solution shown by the state of the art is disadvantageous, since the measuring devices shown there, do not allow displaying large amounts of information at the same time. This leads to a low usage efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a measuring device and a method for operating a measuring device, which allow a very efficient interaction with the measuring device.